Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers (1)
Author's Note: Pre-Script Welcome to my first story; a remake of Total! Drama! Island! In this re-imagining series, I will be progressing through the series in a different manner than canon, and will be using a different set of characters. This story in particular has 18 contestants, all of which are original characters. Due to the smaller cast, there will likely not be the traditional 26 episodes (or in this case, chapters), shortening the season. I currently do not have a confirmation of what I'm going for yet. I do not have a set update schedule, as I tend to do activities like this on my own time frame. However, I will try not to have large hiatuses (between chapters of one story, at least), and I will respond to any reviews I get between chapters, assuming chapters are not posted in quick succession. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)! DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. The scene shifted to a wooden dock on top a glistening blue lake. Around the area were trees and hills, giving a natural vibe to the area. Suddenly, a middle-aged man with greasy, black hair and chin stubble popped up from the bottom of the screen. He was dressed in a standard blue shirt with pockets and khaki pants, and had a necklage with an object of some sort on his neck. "Yo! We're coming at you live straight from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host- Chris McLean!", he said rather pompously as he placed his hand on his chest in confidence.. "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" He began walking along the dock he began the episode on whilst explaining the show's premise. "Here's the deal- eighteen teenage campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers! Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good.", he explained as he symbolized a camper leaving by making a swinging gesture with his arms. The scene changed to a forested location featuring nine stumps and logs for a bonfire. "Their fate will be decided here- at the dramatic campfire ceremony each week, where all but one camper will receive...a marshmallow." Chris proceeded to eat one of the marshmallows displayed. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with- cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it- they'll probably blow in a week.", he stated whilst holding a treasure chest full of gold and jewels. "To survive, they'll have to battle- black flies!" A swarm of black flies appeared in a forested area, which were being swatted at with what appeared to be bear hands. "Grizzly bears!" The camera soon panned to the aforementioned bear, which was now roaring. "Disgusting camp food!" The scene quickly shifted to a plate that seemed to be covered with worm of some kind, with a big, animate grub sitting on the top. It briefly said "Hey now!" in a seductive tone before the scene shifted back to Chris. "...and each other!" The scene then shifted to show some birds with a camera watching them. "Every moment will be caught on one of the several cameras situated all over the camp." The scene quickly shifted back to Chris. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here on- Total! Drama! Island!" With each finishing word, the camera zoomed out to show more of the island. /THEME SONG/ Song: I Wanna Be Famous Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) /THEME SONG END/ "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", Chris exclaimed. "It's time to meet our first nine campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so, if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why.", the host explained jokingly. A boat was seen dropping someone off at the dock and quickly left, revealing a pale, platinum blonde girl with black eyes. She wore a white hoodie and light gray shorts, and looked rather nervous. "Beatrice! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!", the host said warmly. "Wow...looks pretty faithful to the summer camp theme, so that's a nice touch, but is the camp spirit-free? Because I'm not a big fan of ghosts.", Beatrice asked. "I...don't think so? We didn't really check, but I haven't seen anything move on its own or anything, so we should be good.", the host replied. "But I re-", Beatrice said before being cut off. "I know you have your weird phobia, but I have a time slot to meet. So move on to the other side of the dock, please.", Chris said with a hint of irritation in his voice. The next boat arrived, with a short, white boy with messy orange-brown hair and dotted eyes being dropped off. He had a very skinny build, and wore a standard teal tee and joggers. He had crooked teeth and braces as well. "Wilbur, welcome to the camp.", the host welcomed. "Hi...what's up Chri-AAACHOO!", the small boy stated before suddenly sneezing, which seemed to blow him back a bit. "Sorry...", he said nervously. "Did you just propel yourself backwards with a sneeze? Oh man, this show's gonna be great, I can tell already!", the host exclaimed excitedly as Wilbur walked over to stand with Beatrice. The scene quickly shifted to show the next camper, who was already dropped off. She was a short, slightly chubby white girl with light brown hair and a steel-blue beanie. She was dressed in an electric-indigo colored sweater, and was wearing casual purple pants. "Chloe!" Chris called as the basket case unenthusiastically walked over to the host. "You mean we're staying here?", she questioned disappointingly. "No, you're staying here! My crib is an air-stream with AC that-a-way." The host smugly replied as he pointed to somewhere off screen. "I did not sign up for this.", Chloe said monotonously. "Actually...you did.", the host countered teasingly as he pulled out a stack of papers. This comment angered Chloe, prompting her to hit him in the groin with her luggage. This made the host to drop the papers he used to taunt the basket case, with a good portion of them falling into the lake. The host proceeded to hold his groin in pain as Chloe angrily walked by. "Hey, Chris!", the next contestant greeted as he was dropped off. He was rather short and skinny, and was of Asian descent. He had black hair and eyes. He wore a red collared shirt, and dark blue jeans. "Welcome, Oscar!", the host greeted back after quickly recovering. "Nice to see the other contestants, I'm sure we're all excited for the camp-etition!", the boy joked before laughing, much to every other present person's disapproval. "Wow. You should get an award for that one.", Chloe said sarcastically. "Wow, thanks!", the comedian said thankfully as he walked toward the other contestants, unaware of the sarcasm in Chloe's comment. She simply rolled her eyes. The scene shifted to show the next boat arriving as upbeat party music played, with a girl riding on it. She had curly blue hair with pink streaks that reached her shoulders, as well as white skin. She also wore a hoodie with a rock-and-roll hand gesture on it, and ripped blue jeans. The girl quickly jumped off with her luggage and gave the boat driver a thumbs up as they left. "Chris McLean! An honor to meet you!", the girl said enthusiastically. "Miya! Nice to have you and your party-on energy around! But I think I see our next contestant coming, so I think you should roll on over!", the host said jokingly as Miya gave a thumbs up and started walking. "That's how you do puns, Oscar.", Chris teased. A grand fanfare consisting of trumpet and guitar played as the boat revealed the next contestant, who had a heavy build. He sported dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, afreckles, nd was fairly muscular. He wore a green football jersey, which read "Jackson" and had a 12 under, both in red text. The jock jumped off the boat as the fanfare ended. "Garrett! Nice to have you here, big guy!", the host said cheerfully. "Thanks for choosing me, Chris. I know I'm not the brightest guy, but I think I can do great!", Garrett replied slightly insecurely to the host. As he walked over, he noticed Miya. "I really like you hair!", he said warmly. "Thanks!", Miya replied. The next contestant dropped off was rather fat, and had dark brown hair tied into a bun. She wore a white shirt with a 'thumbs up' symbol on it, and wore standard blue jeans. "Allison! Welcome to the island!", the host exclaimed. "Thanks Chris! I'm so excited to be here! I've seen your work and you're like, so definitely the best host/actor I've seen in my life!", the girl complimented causing the host to blush and scratch his neck. "Aw shucks, thanks! I knew I was one of the greatest!", the host said excitedly as Allison began to walk to the other contestants. "You guys must be the other contestants! Nice to meet you all, I, like, hope we can all be friends!", the girl said cheerfully. Loud punk music started to play as a boat arrived with a menacing figure jumping off. The contestant in question had a heavy build, much bigger than every other contestant around in both height and weight. He had a spiky teal mohawk, chin stubble, and wore a blue leather jacket. His black shirt displayed an intimidating skull, and he wore ripped shorts. He quickly stomped over to Chris and grabbed him by the shirt. "Crusher doesn't find this funny, McLean. Where's my dang five star resort?", he said angrily. "I don't really care about what you like, Crusher.", the host said as Crusher's grip tightened. Though Chris could barely breathe, but continued to speak. "Because last time I checked, your parole officer said that if you don't behave at your best, you can immediately leave. It's that simple, man.", the host said nervously and short of breath. Crusher then showed a concerned expression, and grunted as he walked over to join the rest of the contestants. The next contestant was shown being dropped off, who was a red-haired woman with an thin build. She wore a white jacket that sported splotches of color, as well as a pink shirt. She wore simple read pants to match her hair, which had black highlights in it. "This is Emilia.", the host introduced. "Hey guys! Nice to meet you all!", she said happily. As she walked by the contestants, Oscar made a joke. "Looks like this contestant has a lot of paint-tential!", the boy joked before laughing. Emilia simply complimented him awkwardly. "Nice joke.", she said before laughing somewhat reluctantly. A skinny, tall kid of Jamaican-Canadian descent walked onto the dock. He wore a green cap facing backwards, had dark black hair, a dirty, patchy undershirt and messy jeans. He was also holding a wrench. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Zachary!", the host said with enthusiasm. "Nice to meet ya, McLean. Hyped to test my mad skills here, dude.", the techy replied as he spun around the wrench. As he continued to walk to the other contestants, screaming was heard. The camera panned upward to show someone falling from a plane. "Welcoming...Nyla!", the host said through a megaphone. The girl in question was of a thin build, with dark skin and black puffy hair. She wore a red shirt and black pants, and had a parachute on. What was most notable about her was the black eye patch covering her left eye. As she fell, she realized her parachute stopped working. Crusher quickly ran to where she was and caught her in his arms, garnering a warm thanks from Nyla but crushing Zachary in the process. "Thank you. Looks like this is the gentleman around these parts!", she said jokingly as he jumped from the bully's hands excitedly, gaining a chuckle from Chris. Crusher blushed slightly and then displayed an angry expression. "CRUSHER IS NOT A GENTLEMAN!", he roared with rage, dropping Nyla and stomping to the rest of the contestants angrily after. They simply stepped back from him in fear, with even Chris backing up slightly. As Nyla walked over to the rest of her peers, the next contestant was dropped off. He was of a rather chubby build, had tan skin, and had brown hair with streaks of varying colors that was grown out quite a lot, reaching halfway down his back. He wore a black vest that revealed his chest and stomach, and also had a keychain with a golden star on. He wore long navy blue joggers, as well as sandals. He also had half-open glasses. "Hey Chris, glad to be here, dude.", the boy said nonchalantly. "Welcome, Greg! What's up!", the host exclaimed happily. "I'm pretty go-o-", Greg was cut off when he teetered across the dock and fell asleep in front of the other campers, confusing them. Intense music played as the next contestant stepped onto the dock. She had a tall, thin figure accompanied by tan skin and black hair. Her pink shirt and blue shorts revealed much of her stomach and legs, and she wore pink earrings on both ears. She quickly scanned the island, and quickly stomped by Chris and a sleeping Greg. "Veronica.", the host said somewhat uncomfortably. As she walked by, Garret quickly ran up to her. "Wow! You're pretty!", he said with enthusiasm as she simply slapped him. "Watch your mouth, idiot!", she said in disgust as she walked by. "From the looks of it, you guys are all hideous losers.", she said. "Especially you, nerd from Chemistry class.", she said rudely as she pointed at Wilbur and turned around, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. The next boat arrived, dropping off the fourteenth camper. "Wow? Really? Oh my gosh, I would've never thought!", the boy rambled on his phone as he walked toward the host. He was somewhat tall, with pointy brown hair and a standard green striped polo. He wore jeans and black shoes. "Welc-", the host was cut off by the boy, who continued talking. "Wow! The Chris McLean is really here, Lindsay! This is so cool!", he said excitedly to his friend. "Alright, that's about it. There's a rule here, y'know? No electronic devices. You hear me, David?", he said as he snatched David's phone, saddening him. "Now go mingle with the other campers. You too, Greg.", he said with irritation to the two, with the latter getting up from his short nap. "Hello, Sophie!", the host welcomed as the next girl walked on screen. She was a tall girl of Pacific descent, with slightly tanned skin and light brown hair, the latter of which had a blue flower resting in it. "Hi, Chris! Nice to be here.", she said calmly as a few birds flew toward her. "Hello, friends! Nice to see this island is packed with lovely fauna.", she said with happiness as she walked toward the other contestants. "Oh...kay? I mean, it is an island, so I don't think it would be normal if it didn't have animals.", Chris simply said in confusion. As Sophie walked over, Veronica began walking toward the dock in rage. "You cannot make me stay at this dump.", she said angrily as she paced around, only for Chris to teasingly hold up a stack of papers similar to those he used to mock Chloe earlier in the episode. "Yo, yo, yo! It's ya dawg Trey kickin' it up!", a contestant yelled from off screen. He was a fat African-Canadian boy with a spiky afro of sorts, and had green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a green shirt under it, as well as blue ripped jeans. Notably enough, his upper body was rather chubby, but had fairly skinny legs. "Welcome to camp, Trey! How's it going?", the host replied. "You gotta see my new mixtape, McLean! 'Girls Keep Flirtin'! I'll get you a copy ASAP!", the rapper wannabe exclaimed before the host rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever. Go stand with the other contestants, please.", the host asked of Trey. "Gotcha, man!", Trey simply replied back as he pointed with some finger pistols. The next boat arrived and left, revealing the seventeenth contestant. She was a skinny girl with glasses and braces, as well as her tied in pigtails. She wore purple joggers and pink shirt with a kitten and rainbow on it, and quickly ran over to the host. "OMG! It's so exciting to meet you, Chris! I never thought I'd get on Total Drama but here I am! OMG!", she yelled excitedly before hyperventilating. "Alright, Dixie, I know you're excited but ya gotta calm down.", the host said in an attempt to calm Dixie. "Yeah, yeah, I know but I'm just so psyched!", she yelled in excitement before running over to the rest of the contestants. "Nice to meet you guys! I hope we can be friends!", she said loudly as she spit a little on Veronica, making her cringe. "And for our final contestant...Liam!", the host exclaimed as the camera shifted to show a boy with a woman on the still incoming boat. The boy was short, chubby, blonde, and wore fancy clothing. The woman was dressed rather formally as well, and judging by her similarly blonde hair and the blue eyes the two shared, they were clearly related. "Oh, I'm so excited for you, honey. You're gonna do great! You've grown up so much!", the woman exclaimed with excitement. All she could garner from Liam was a pout and annoyed expression. As he was about to walk off, the woman hugged him tightly. "I wish you loads and loads of good luck honey! I love you so much!", she said excitedly. "Yeah yeah, whatever, Mom. Can you stop embarrassing me and give me the thousand I asked for?", he said angrily as his mother handed him a stack of money. "Thanks.", he simply said in annoyance as he walked off the boat. "Welco-", the host was cut off with Liam, who was visibly annoyed. "Don't need to explain, McLean, I already know all about your unsanitary campgrounds and dumb rules. I've sent top-class people to scan the area for me, just because I have the funds to. Just in case I need to know anything you wouldn't tell us.", Liam said as the host backed up nervously. "If you're rich, why are you even here, man?", a now awake Greg questioned. "No rules against registering if you're rich, man.", the rich boy said sarcastically. As everyone turned to the host annoyingly, he spoke to defend himself. "What? He payed good for a spot on this show. And I think he'd be great for ratings!", the host countered. "Ahem. Anyway, everyone! We need a group photo for the promos! Everyone on the end of the dock!", the host yelled as everyone began to walk where the host instructed. The scene shifted to show all eighteen campers in a group photo at the very end of the dock. In the very center of the photo was Garrett, who was holding a nervous-looking Wilbur in his left arm. Under him were Chloe and Allison, who sat back-to-back with each other. Above Garrett was Nyla, who was jumping enthusiastically with her hands in the air. To Garrett's left was David, who was waving at the camera; directly next to him was Veronica, who was crossing her arms angrily. Under the two was Greg, who was sitting down and making a peace sign at the camera; behind the two was Crusher, who was punching his fist, and Zachary who was hanging off of Crusher's left shoulder and smiling. To Veronica's immediate left was Sophie, who sat with her legs in the water. On Garrett's immediate right was Miya, who was smiling while making a rock sign with her hand; on her right was Beatrice, who was smiling nervously; under the two were Oscar, who was sitting in a French pose and smiling, and Dixie, who was sitting down facing the other way. On Beatrice's right was Liam, who still wasn't happy in the slightest as implied by his frown and crossed arms; and behind her was Emilia, who was simply smiling, and Trey, who was raising a fist in the air. "Okay...one, two, thr-oops. Okay. Forget the lens cap.", the host stated slightly jokingly. "Okay, hold that pose. One, t-oh no, wait, hang on. Card's full.", the host said, even more jokingly than before. "Come on old man, my face is starting to freeze!", Veronica said in annoyance. "Got it. Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!", the host yelled. "Wawanakw-aaaaah!" Everyone yelled as requested when the combined intensity of the sound and weight of the campers caused the dock to break, making everyone to fall into the water as a picture of some campers floating was shown. "Alright everyone! Dry off and meet at the campfire in ten!" The scene shifted to the campfire ceremony shown earlier as Chris explained the game's rules to the campers. At the campfire were Oscar, Wilbur, Greg, and Liam sitting on the bottom row; Allison, Veronica, Zachary, Chloe and Sophie in the top row; Dixie standing next to the bottom row, Trey and Miya standing next to the top row; and Crusher, Beatrice, Emilia, Nyla, Garrett, David, and Dixie standing in the very back. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks.", the host explained. "The campers here will be your cabinmates." The camera showed Veronica scratching her nail with Nyla and Crusher to the left of her, as well as Emilia to the right of her; "Your competition." The camera showed Trey and Miya smiling at each other. "And maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" The camera switched to show Greg and Liam sitting down, the former offering a fist pump to the latter, only for Liam to slap Greg's hand dismissively. "The person to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!" "Excuse me, but what will the sleeping arrangements be? 'Cause I'd like a bed under her.", Trey said seductively as he pointed at Veronica. "They're not co-ed, are they?", the girl in question asked nervously. "No. Dudes get one side of the cabin and chicks get the other.", the host explained. "Hey McLean. Since I'm the richest, can I get a cabin with a lakeview?", Liam asked egotistically. "Well, it doesn't really work like that, no matter how much you pay. And call me Chris.", the host stated. "You know, I'd rather sleep by myself, Chris. Makes me less of a target from the ghosts.", Beatrice said. "This cannot be happening.", Chloe said, annoyed. "Aw, come on guys. This is exciting! It's like a big sleepover!", Garrett said in excitement as he crushed Chloe and Zachary with a hug. "At least ya don't gotta sleep next to him.", Zachary explained as he pointed at Crusher, who sat on a deer and crushed it completely. All Chloe could manage to do is look back at Zachary worriedly. "Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there." The host explained as he pointed a finger off screen. "Veronica." "Greg." "Beatrice." "David." "Nyla." "Liam." "Chloe." "Garrett." "...and Miya!" the host finished. "From this moment on, you guys are known as...the Screaming Bears!", the host exclaimed as a blue banner depicting a bear was unraveled. "Nice! Us Bears are gonna rock!", Garrett said with enthusiasm. "The rest of you, over here!" "Wilbur." "Dixie." "Oscar." "Allison." "Trey." "Emilia." "Crusher." "Sophie." "...and Zachary! Move, move, move, move!", the host ordered as the campers called ran to the other side of the area. "You guys will officially be known as...the Killer Pandas!", the host yelled as a orange banner depicting a panda was unraveled. "Yay! I love pandas!", Sophie exclaimed with happiness. "Alright, campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." /CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS/ "You will also be able to share all your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.", the host explained as he sat on a dirty toilet surrounded by flies in what appeared to be a port-a-potty of sorts. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "Um... okay...so far, this sucks.", Chloe said unenthusiastically. /CONFESSIONAL: BEATRICE/ "I hope these stalls aren't haunted.", Beatrice said while shaking. /CONFESSIONAL: LOON/ A loon was seen applying lipstick until it realized it was on camera. /CONFESSIONAL: GARRETT/ "Aw, it stinks in here! Not as much as my farts though.", Garrett said rather confidently before he farted, only to giggle afterward. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's go find your cabins.", the host stated. The scene cut to an open area with two cabins. "Bears, you're in the east cabin; Pandas, you're in the west.", the host explained. The inside of the Bears' female cabin was shown, where Veronica and Beatrice were walking in. "Um... isn't this a little...summer camp-y?", Veronica questioned. "That's probably the point. I'm just hoping this cabin is ghost-free.", Beatrice explained. "Ugh, shut up weird spirit girl.", Veronica countered as Chloe walked by. "Guys, as much as I hate to say it, we need to get along for the well being of our team. Being good at challenges individually is one thing, but if we can't work as a team, we're gonna lose to the Pandas bad.", Chloe explained to her two roommates, annoying Veronica. "Fine, whatever.", the prom queen complied in reluctance. The scene switched to the outside of the Bears cabin, where David walked out. "Chris, are there any outlets? I need to plug in my spare phone.", he asked. "There are some in the communal bathrooms, but that won't matter because you shouldn't have that anyway.", the host countered as he took the drama king's spare phone. "Welp, there goes our only contact with the outside world. Thanks, preppy guy.", Chloe said sarcastically before David started complaining as he walked away. "Don't worry, dude. You'll be good, with or without your phone!", Garrett reassured David as he walked by, garnering a smile from the preppy boy. /CONFESSIONAL: DAVID/ "Who does Chris think he is, taking my stuff like that? He really needs to chill out.", David said angrily. "But Garrett seems pretty cool, nice guy.", he concluded with a smile. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Uh, Chris, is there are chaperone of any kind in this facility?", Greg questioned as Miya walked into the girls' part of the Bears cabin. "You're all sixteen years old...as old as a counselor-in-training at a normal summer camp...so! Other than myself, you will be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me the main lodge. Starting...now!" "Nice!", the hipster exclaimed. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Feminine screaming was heard from the Pandas cabin, surprising many of the campers. "Oh man, that white boy can scream.", Trey stated. Liam was shown on a stool, backing away from a cockroach. "What is it? Kill this evil creature now!", the rich boy ordered. Rather than attempting to kill the cockroach, Garrett simply screamed and jumped onto one of the bottom bunk beds, breaking it in the process. "Come on, man, that was my bed!", David said with disappointment. "Whoops...sorry.", the jock apologized with a nervous chuckle. While everyone was either attempting to crush the cockroach and failing or screaming in fear, no one was able to stop it. However, the cockroach stopped as Sophie appeared in front of it. "It's okay, little one. You're safe with me." She offered her hand to the roach, which gladly walked onto it. "It's cool how nice you are to animals and all, but if you're trying to tame that thing, you're crazy.", Greg stated. "It's just a roach, guys.", Sophie said as the camera moved to show all of the disgusted campers, save for Crusher who was shaking his head disapprovingly. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "All of these wusses scared of roaches? At least that Sophie girl has a brain. It's just a bug.", Crusher stated disapprovingly before suddenly screaming after seeing a roach in the confessional with him. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched to the main lodge, where campers were in line. A hulking African-Canadian man in a chef's attire was speaking to them in a military tone, while scooping up some sort of food. "Listen up! I am CHEF HATCHET! I will serve your food three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day!", he yelled. "So grab a tray, get ya food, and sit your butts down NOW!", he yelled with even more volume. "Excuse me but...will we be getting all the major food groups?", Wilbur questioned as he and Beatrice grabbed a tray. "Yeah, because I really need my vitamins and energy to fight off ghosts. Otherwise I'll start hallucinating real bad, because I don't normally get enough sleep.", Beatrice added as Chef visibly showed signs of major irritation. "You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!", Chef yelled, blowing Beatrice's hair backward. "Have a cow!", Trey whispered jokingly to Zachary, who laughed quietly. "WHAT WAS THAT? Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you!", Chef ordered angrily as he motioned Trey to come closer. "Oh, uh...I didn't really say anything important.", Trey said nervously. "I'm sure you didn't!", Chef replied. "Hey, you. Scrawny kid. Gimme your plate.", Chef ordered as he got an extra scoop of the mystery food for Zachary's sandwich. When Chef dropped it onto Zachary's sandwich, the food seemed to cling back to the scooper, forcing Chef to drop it down with more force. "Hey, what's up?", Greg asked Chloe, who simply walked away dismissively, simply leaving the hipster to sigh in disappointment. "NEXT!", Chef yelled as Greg was taking too long to order. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just not that good socially. Greg seemed really nice, and I wanna make friends, I just...", Chloe explained with a worried tone before sighing. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene shifted to Emilia and Oscar, who were grabbing their food. "Well, at least we know who can cook well.", Oscar jokingly said, angering Chef but causing Emilia to giggle. "I will admit, that one was pretty funny.", Emilia said. "Really?", Oscar said with excitement as Emilia nodded her head. "Wow, thanks!", he said as he began to walk away. As Chef dropped Emilia's food onto her sandwich, it twitched slightly. "Uh...I don't want to be too annoying, but I think my food just moved.", Emilia stated. Chef's response to this was simply getting a hammer and smashing the mystery food, splattering it all over him and Emilia. "Right. OK then.", Emilia said while reluctantly smiling. The scene changed to show all of the campers eating at the respective tables of their teams- Bears closer to the door, and Pandas farther from it. A sandwich was seen moving on its own along the floor, although nobody noticed. Chris was shown walking into the main lodge. "Uh, Chris, can we order a pizza or something, dude?", Miya questioned. However, this response angered Chef, who threw an axe at her and barely missed, hitting the wall instead. "Woah, woah! It's cool, Chef! I love this brown slop!", she said reluctantly as she took a bite. The camera panned over to show many of the campers hiding and eating the food in fear as Chef held a shining kitchen knife angrily. "Your first challenge will begin in one hour.", Chris explained to the contestants. "OMG! What do you think he'll make us do, huh?", Dixie asked Allison. "It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?", the hyperactive girl responded. The scene shifted to show the campers atop a very tall cliff, with the height of the cliff becoming more apparent as the camera zoomed out to the pace of the dramatic music playing. "Oh s***.", Allison exclaimed in shock. Author's Note: Post-Script Well...there we go. My first chapter of my first story. If the chapter seems to similar to the canon first episode of TDI, it's intentional. This is simply an introductory episode, and as I think the actual show did an excellent job of introducing the campers and premise of the show, I have no problem with maintaining the same format (with some changes in dialogue and jokes to mirror my cast, of course). As for the characters, they have now been revealed. I will list them below: Screaming Bears: * Veronica: The Prom Queen * Greg: The Chill Hipster * Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" * David: The Drama King * Nyla: The Daredevil * Liam: The Spoiled Brat * Chloe: The Basket Case * Garrett: The Dumb Jock * Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: * Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp * Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox * Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian * Allison: The Suck-Up * Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe * Emilia: The Artistic Beauty * Crusher: The Bully * Sophie: The Animal Lover * Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy So there we go. I do plan to describe the theme song in the next chapter, as we now know the characters. Looking forward to any reviews, and see you in the next chapter! (Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, considering my lack of experience with storywriting). -EliteBlizz Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)